Falling into History
by I. Kiryuu
Summary: Aos cinco anos, eu vivia perfeitamente escudada da maldade do mundo... mas com o tempo tudo muda.
1. Recordação

**Falling into History**

By: Inês Kiryu

#######################

Recordação

Existe uma recordação que nunca esquecerei enquanto viver: O rosto de uma menina reflectido na superfície da água, com os longos cabelos dourados caindo sobre as faces rosadas, os olhos azuis brilhando mais que estrelas e um sorriso denunciando uma felicidade que só a inocência pode conceber. Depois, a distorção: o caos originado pela forte ondulação que os meus irmãos provocavam, rasgando a agua com braçadas vigorosas; a harmonia quebrada, perdida para sempre; o silencio profanado pelo som alto das gargalhadas de euforia e exaltação… O doce som da liberdade.

- Vem, Ino! – Gritavam quase em uníssono. – Vem!

Como resistir? Um piscar de olhos era quanto bastava para livrar-me do leve e colorido vestido de verão e mergulhar destemidamente no regaço do ribeiro. De imediato, ficava rodeada por uma dezena de pernas, uma dezena de braços, cinco rapazes lutando para agarrar o meu corpo esguio, ergue-lo no ar e envolve-lo num nunca mais acabar de brincadeiras, que me faziam rir até às lágrimas.

Podíamos ficar ali até o sol desaparecer, mergulhando, nadando, brincando ou apenas deitados na margem, inventando historias, contando piadas, falando dobre a casa, a família, o reino, os trabalhadores, os animais… Muitas vezes também fazíamos silencio e ficávamos a contemplar as estrelas, respirando o ar leve e perfumado, escutando os delicados sons selvagens, suplantados por toda a magia e beleza que nos envolvia e protegia. Éramos filhos da floresta, filhos da terra, filhos do ribeiro e do lago, filhos do sol e do ar. Éramos felizes.

Éramos irmãos e não o éramos.

Quando a luz murchava, Itachi assumia a liderança e recordava-nos que era tempo de regressar a casa. Não se ouvia um protesto. Ninguém contestava a autoridade do irmão mais velho. Então, Naruto erguia-me nos braços e sentava-me sobre os ombros, carregando-me às cavalitas com a mesma facilidade com que transportaria um cordeirinho. Eu prendia as pernas com força, por baixo dos seus braços, e abraçava-o pelo pescoço. Adorava quando o meu irmão corria e o vento me batia na cara, mal me permitindo respirar. Delirava com a sensação de liberdade plena e pura, que entrava em mim e me pejava de vida.

Só diante do palácio me recordava que Shikamaru e Kiba não eram meus irmãos. Ficava triste quando via Kiba acenar em despedida enquanto corria para as cavalariças e Shikamaru a acenar também seguindo o irmão mais novo – mas sem correr. Não compreendia porque não podiam entrar connosco no palácio, partilhar a nossa mesa e a nossa casa, assim como partilhávamos as nossas brincadeiras e moravam nos nossos corações. Não podia compreender… O Itachi e o Sasuke também não eram meus irmãos de sangue mas entravam comigo e com o meu irmão Naruto no palácio. Uma vez a minha mãe disse-me que era porque o Shika e o Kiba eram filhos do homem que tratava os cavalos e o Itachi e o Sasuke eram filhos do conselheiro do meu pai, o rei. Mas eu mesmo assim não compreendia o que é que interessava ser filho de um nobre ou de um empregado.

O Itachi era o mais velho de todos nós, tinha 10 anos e já era um prodígio tanto no manejo de armas como no conhecimento. É o filho mais velho do conselheiro-mor do meu pai. Ele sentia-se sempre responsável por nós e todos nós lhe obedecia-mos ou pelo menos respeitávamo-lo. Ele era seco e directo a falar com quase toda a gente e criou uma barreira de pedra que não deixava transparecer nenhuma fraqueza. Mas quando estávamos os seis sozinhos ele era… apenas ele. Deixava cair aquela barreira e podíamos ver o seu lado mais puro e mais… inocente.

Depois vieram o Sasuke, o Naruto e o Shikamaru. Nasceram os três no mesmo ano, mas o Sasuke nasceu em Julho, o Shikamaru em Setembro e o Naruto em Outubro. Tinham os três 8 anos.

O Sasuke era a copia do irmão mas com dois anos a menos. Era sério e directo e, alem de não ser tão bom como o irmão, era o melhor aprendiz da sua idade no que diz respeito a manejo de armas. Assim como o irmão também criou uma protecção à sua volta que não deixava ninguém ser o verdadeiro Sasuke. Ou melhor quase ninguém, ao pé de mim ele sempre foi meigo e simpático. E quando estávamos os seis juntos ele não era tão duro como com outras pessoas.

Se o Itachi ou o Sasuke transbordam poder, superioridade e indiferença, o Shikamaru, ou Shika como gosto de chamar-lhe, é a preguiça, a calma e a inteligência. Apenas com 9 anos já resolve enigmas e problemas que homem feitos e experientes não conseguem. Os médicos dizem que ele é sobredotado. Tenho muito orgulho em ser irmã dele, nem que seja apenas de coração, e ele é o meu melhor amigo. É filho do homem que trata dos nossos cavalos e por isso não pode vir connosco para o castelo. Está constantemente a dormir ou a dormitar.

O Naruto era sem duvida o mais agitado de nós todos. Nunca parava quieto e estva constantemente a querer medir forças com o Sasuke e a gritar que é melhor que ele. – Ainda hoje é assim. - Claro que perdia sempre quando se mete com o Sasuke. O Naruto é o único dos cinco rapazes que é meu irmão de sangue. E como filho varão do rei, é o principal sucessor do trono. Além de toda a agitação o meu irmão sabe quando deve parar e quando quer é bastante inteligente, eu acho que ele irá dar um óptimo rei.

Depois temos o Kiba. O Kiba era apenas dois anos maus velho que eu, tinha 7 anos e é o irmão mais novo do Shika e como tal também não vive num castelo. O Kiba era quase tão energético como o Naruto e andava sempre acompanhado de um cãozinho chamado Akamaru. Era o companheiro de partidas do Naruto. Eu adoro-os aos dois. O Kiba também era bastante dotado com armas e naquela altura dizia que queria alistar-se nas tropas do meu pai quando tivesse idade para tal.

Estes eram os meus irmãos. E eu, Ino, tinha cinco anos e era a mais nova e a única rapariga do grupo mas não me tratavam com diferença por ser mais nova. Naquela altura nenhum de nós tinha problemas em contar aos outros o que quer que fosse, naquela altura todos nos despíamos inocentemente e saltávamos para o lago para brincar, naquela altura não havia corpetes que não me deixassem respirar, naquela altura os meus irmãos não tinham obrigações para cumprir pelo reino, na altura era tudo tão simples…

_Aos cinco anos, eu vivia perfeitamente escudada da maldade do mundo._

Mas com o tempo tudo muda.

#######################

Hey everyone!

Bem eu não tenho muito geito para esta parte por isso vou escrever o que a maior parte das pessoas escreve:

Espero que tenham gostado. Está escrito no Português de Portugal por isso se não perceberem alguma coisa me digam que eu explico. Criticas e elogios são bem vindos (Agnes: Quem te diz que vais ter elogios, sua convencida? Eu: Cala-te e está calada!). Eu sei que essa é uma historia meio estranha afinal eu puz o Itachi, o Sasuke, o Naruto, o Shika, o Kiba e a Ino juntos mas eu espero que gostem.

**Inês Kiryu**

#######################

**Agnes' time:**

**Prestige High School **é uma maravilhosa fic de fichas em que a maravilhosa eu serei uma das personagens principais (Inês: Depois a convencida sou eu. Agnes: Cala-te e está calada! Inês: Imitadora). É sobre um internato conheçido por todo o mundo e está no top dos melhores colegios do mundo, mas mesmo nos melhores sitios acontecem as cenas mais estranhas e ainda por cima com adolescentes à mistura não pode dar coisa santa.

As fichas ainda estão abertas, vamos minha gente! Tudo a enviar fichas! E enviem também fichas de meninos.

**Agnes**


	2. Reencontros

**Falling into History**

By: Inês Kiryu

#######################

Reencontros

"_- Vem, Ino! Vem!"_

Abri os olhos. Já não tinha cinco anos mas aquela recordação teimava em penetrar os meus sonhos e fazia questão de fazer-me ficar com mais saudades daquele tempo. Fui até à janela que estava coberta pelos cortinados e abri-a. Estava um dia acinzentado mas não me parecia que fosse chover. Respirei fundo e lembrei-me de quanto as pessoas podem mudar em dez anos. Era dia 23 de Setembro, o meu aniversário e todos no palácio andavam loucos com a preparação da minha festa de anos e os importantes convidados que íamos receber.

Noc Noc

Vesti à pressa o meu roupão, arranjei como pude o cabelo e mandei entrar quem quer que fosse. Era o meu pai, Inoichi Uzumaki.

- Ainda estavas na cama a esta hora? – Perguntou-me ele com um sorriso na cara e uma caixa, grande, nas mãos. Correspondi-lhe o sorriso e andei até ele. – Nem acredito que a minha menina já tem 15 anos. – Ele deu-me um beijo na testa e continuou. – Tenho um presente para ti.

Ele abriu a tampa da caixa e tirou o seu conteúdo. Era um lindo vestido em tons de azul com fios de ouro rendados à mão. Era o verdadeiro ouro sobre azul.

- É lindo! – Disse deslumbrada pela beleza do vestido. – Obrigada pai.

- De nada querida. É a ultima moda das damas em Paris e na verdade estava com esperança que o usasses hoje. – Ele fez um sinal com uma das mãos e as minhas empregadas entraram. – É o teu aniversário e vamos ter convidados muito importantes.

- Usa-lo-ei com muito gosto, meu pai. – Ele sabia que eu adorava estar na ultima moda e que não era preciso ele pedir-me muito para eu usar o que eu sabia que seria o melhor vestido da festa. – O Naruto já acordou?

- Sim e deveis ir falar com ele para ele te explicar quem serão os convidados mais importantes e a quem deves tratar excepcionalmente bem. – Eu já conhecia aquela lenga-lenga de trás para a frente e vice-versa. Os convidados importantes e bla bla. Felizmente fui salva de uma conversa que para mim teria sido extremamente secante pelo meu irmão que adentrou o meu quarto. O Naruto… Alegre, hiperactivo e espontâneo como ele costumava ser, agora era muito mais calmo. Eu acho que ele perdeu grande parte da personalidade e já não andava tão feliz como antes mas em troca da sua infelicidade era o orgulho do nosso pai.

- Bom dia, querida irmã. – Cumprimentou ele e aproximou-se para me beijar a mão, eu fiz-lhe uma vénia como cumprimento. – Vejo que o pai te veio acordar. – E ele fez uma vénia ao nosso pai. – Vá agora despacha-te porque temos muito trabalho pela frente.

- Eu estava a explicar à tua irmã a importância…

Foi interrompido pelo meu irmão, que ao ver a minha cara de descontentamento, interferiu.

- Se não se importar, pai, eu próprio me encarregarei de informar a Ino de tudo o que ela precisa de saber.

O nosso pai acenou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu do quarto. No momento em que ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele eu atirei-me para os braços do meu irmão num abraço que quebrava todas as regras do protocolo. Ele abraçou-me também pondo as suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Obrigada, mano. Nem sabes como é chata aquela conversa do pai. Os convidados de honra e tens de comportar como uma senhora e bla bla. – Disse eu tentando imitar a voz do nosso pai.

Naruto riu-se e beijou-me a face. Ao ver o vestido que agora repousava sobre a minha cama teve de fazer um comentário.

- Uau. Isto deve ter sido mesmo muito caro. – Deixou o meu abraço e foi até à minha cama pegar no vestido. - Os nossos convidados são importantes mas para o pai te dar isto deve ter alguma na manga.

- Quem são os tão falados convidados? – Perguntei cheia de curiosidade.

- Depois falamos nisso. Agora veste-te. – Olhei para ele e afirmei. Tirei-lhe o vestido das mãos e fiquei à espera que ele saísse do quarto para eu poder vestir-me. Ao perceber isso ele aproximou-se de mim e desapertou-me o roupão. Felizmente tinha a camisa de dormir por baixo. – Pensei que quisesses a minha ajuda para te vestires.

- Tarado! Sai daqui! Eu não sou nenhuma das prostitutas com quem vais para a cama! Sou tua irmã, tem respeito! – Disse toda corada enquanto o empurrava, sem sucesso, para fora do quarto. Ele ao perceber que me tinha conseguido irritar desata-se a rir.

- Pronto, pronto. – Parou de rir e foi até um pequeno sofá que eu tinha perto da janela que dava para o mar. – Eu fico aqui à espera.

Olhei para ele uma última vez e fui, seguida pelas minhas três empregadas, para trás de um lindo biombo que o meu pai me tinha trazido da sua última viagem à China por razões monárquicas. Shizune, a minha empregada mais velha, foi buscar o vestido e a caixa onde ainda permaneciam peças de roupa. Depressa me despiram a camisola de dormir e vestiram um vestido-interior bastante leve. Peggy, uma rapariga muito alta e magra, que era a segunda mais velha, vestiu-me o corpete e apertou-o. Ao sentir Peggy apertar o corpete soltei um pequeno gemido, que por sinal o meu irmão ouviu.

- Então como está a correr? – Perguntou ao ouvir o meu gemido.

- É difícil de dizer… - Respondi enquanto Johana, a minha terceira e mais nova empregada, baixinha e gordinha, me apertava mais o corpete. - As mulheres em Paris devem aprender a não respirar. (Cena – Piratas das Caraíbas)

- Acho que nunca vou entender a complicação dos vestidos das mulheres, por isso acho mais rápido e mais fácil rasga-los. – Declarou ele.

- Selvagem!

Ele riu e depois perguntou preocupado. – Mas estás bem?

- Sim, estou bem. – Respondi de novo enquanto fazia uma careta.

#######################

Na sala do trono estavam dois rapazes morenos a falar com o rei.

- Não se preocupe, milorde, porque as tropas estão em posição. E tenho a certeza que o meu irmão já tem uma estratégia bem planeada. E estaremos prontos se o inimigo atacar. – Disse o primeiro. Era moreno e tinha olhos castanhos. Não era muito alto mas era bastante musculado.

- Ainda bem. A Akatsuki sabe que hoje estarei de guarda baixa por ser o aniversario da minha filha. Mas hoje não quero ouvir mais falar sobre guerras ou estratégias. Confio no seu irmão e sei que fará o seu melhor. Amanha discutiremos melhor estes assuntos. – Respondeu o rei. – Kiba, tu e o teu irmão já almoçaram?

- Ainda não, meu rei. – Respondeu Kiba.

- Então almoçarão aqui comigo e com a minha família. – Propôs o rei.

- Meu rei, sentimo-nos muito lisonjeados com tal proposta. – Interferiu o segundo. Era bastante parecido com o primeiro mas mais alto e até ao momento tinha estado encostado a uma parede a dormitar mas atento à conversa. – Mas não queremos incomodar suas altezas.

- Se eu fosse a ti aceitava, Shikamaru. – Respondeu o rei para o segundo rapaz a falar. – Sabes que não são todos os dias que se é convidado por um rei para almoçar com a sua família. – Kiba afirmou com a cabeça para o irmão como que se pedindo para o irmão aceitar. – E alem disso tu és o mais inteligente dos meus homens e deves saber que não o faço por ti ou pelo teu irmão mas sim pela minha filha. Sei o quanto ela gosta de vós e de certeza que ficará feliz por vos ter como companhia para o almoço. – Inoichi olhou para os rapazes para analisar as suas expressões. Kiba estava contente com o convite e esperançoso que o irmão aceitasse. Shikamaru estava com um dilema interior: Por o orgulho de parte e aceitar ou ser orgulhoso e privar-se assim como ao irmão de passarem algum tempo com Ino. Ao perceber a indecisão do mais velho o rei decidiu tomar uma atitude. – Eu facilito isto para ti, Shikamaru. É uma ordem que te juntes com o teu irmão a mim e à minha família para o almoço.

- Sim, senhor. – Responderam Kiba e Shikamaru em uníssono. Shikamaru pareceu surpreendido mas compreendeu as razões do rei. Ele sabia que o rei nunca gostara que os seus filhos se dessem com filhos de empregados e nunca gostara dele e do irmão em particular mas por outro lado os seus filhos ficam contentes com a sua presença e do irmão. E se o rei gostava de alguém a serio era dos filhos e faria tudo para os deixar felizes.

#######################

O tempo passou rapidamente. Eu e Naruto tínhamos andado pelo palácio a verificar se estava tudo perfeito para a festa que se iria passar mais tarde. Shikamaru e Kiba tinham ido a casa mudar-se para roupas mais formais. E o rei tinha andado a tratar de assuntos do país. Finalmente chegou a hora do almoço. O almoço seria servido na sala principal, Shikamaru e Kiba já tinham chegado e estavam a falar com Naruto quando eu cheguei. Foi uma surpresa ver dois dos meus amigos de infância ali. Agora quase nunca os via, Kiba tinha-se alistado no exército como sempre tivera sonhado e agora com apenas 17 anos já era general. Shikamaru nunca quisera ter nada a ver com guerras ou politica mas por ter demonstrado tamanha inteligência foi destacado para ir para o exército como principal dos estrategas. Como tal, tanto Shikamaru como Kiba, andavam sempre fora e raramente vinham à capital e quando vinham era penas por um ou dois dias e não tinham tempo de andar a visitar amigos.

- Shika, Kiba! – Disse ao vê-los no salão onde iria almoçar. Rapidamente andei até eles. – Estou tão contente por terem arranjado um tempinho para mim. Até parecia que já se tinham esquecido de mim, já tinha tantas saudades. Meu deus, Kiba estás todo giro. Todo musculado. E tu, Shika, também estás exercitado. Estão com bom aspecto.

- Pois tu continuas a mesma problemática e loira oxigenada de sempre. Em dois anos não mudaste nada. – Respondeu Shikamaru. – Quase me esquecia, parabéns.

- Parabéns para ti também, Shika. Fizeste anos ontem mas nem vieste cá para eu te cumprimentar… - Pensei de novo nos momentos que passávamos todos juntos e fiquei triste. Os rapazes que antes costumava ver e brincar todos os dias agora só os via uma vez por ano e às vezes nem isso. Já se tinham passado dois anos desde a ultima vez que os tinha visto… O tempo passa depressa. Fui interrompida dos meus devaneios pelo Kiba.

- Só chegámos hoje de manha, Ino. Parabéns e obrigada pelos elogios. – Disse ele. – Estou a ver que também cresceste. – Continuou ao olhar discretamente para o meu decote.

Ao notar o olhar do Kiba, Naruto deu-lhe um calduço. Kiba entendeu a "mensagem".

Entretanto o pai chegou e começamos a almoçar. Durante o almoço falamos sobre varias coisas e pusemos a conversa em dia. Naruto contou que já estava bastante avançado nos estudos e constatou que já estava valido para ser rei. Continuava bastante bom no manejo da espada e na próxima batalha já iria comandar os batalhões ao lado do seu amigo Kiba.

Shikamaru falou um pouco sobre as novas estratégias que poderiam usar na batalha e contou que o pai estava bem mas estava a ficar velho e estava a pensar em deixar o mundo da guerra e substituir o pai quando este morresse.

Kiba falou sobre todas as aventuras que tinha tido em batalhas e contou vários episódios que se tinham passado. Demonstrou também como estava orgulhoso de ter chegado a general tão cedo.

Eu fiquei deslumbrada com as historias de guerra que Kiba e Shikamaru contaram e invejei-os por não poder viver nada parecido. Comparada com as vidas daqueles irmãos a minha vida era uma seca. Não tinha nada de emocionante para contar e passava os dias a aprender como me devo comportar, como me vestir, como bordar, como fazer croché… A única coisa que ainda continuava a fazer eram os passeios na floresta e ia à beira do rio em que muitas vezes brinquei com aqueles rapazes que agora eram homens feitos. Saía do castelo muitas vezes às escondidas das criadas e do meu pai e ia para o rio recordar aqueles tempos maravilhosos que passei ali.

Naruto estava mudado mas notei diferenças também nos irmãos. Shikamaru antes costumava ser preguiçoso mas alegre agora parecia triste e parecia ter alguma coisa a atormenta-lo deixando-o sempre alerta e que não o deixava descansar em paz. Kiba por sua vez estava mais maduro, já sabia ter conversas de gente e sabia comportar-se. Continuava bastante eléctrico mas tinha acalmado bastante.

No fim do almoço acompanhei com o Naruto os nossos amigos até à porta e convidei-os para o baile que se iria passar à noite. Eles aceitaram e despediram-se. Fiquei contente por ver os meus amigos mas por outro lado fiquei triste por ver o quão mudados eles estavam.

Eu e Naruto dirigimo-nos para o quarto dele para ele me poder falar dos convidados. Ficamos a estudar a lista de convidados por duas longas horas e ainda só íamos a meio dos nomes começados por T.

- Porque é que vêem tantas pessoas, mano? – Perguntei eu já impaciente.

- Porque tu és a princesa e é um acontecimento especial, fazes 15 anos. – Respondeu-me ele. – Mas podemos fazer uma pausa se quiseres.

Afirmei com a cabeça e levantei-me da cadeira onde estava sentada e atirei-me para cima da cama dele. Desde que tinha revisto os meus amigos que tinha uma pergunta que não me saía da cabeça mas estava relutante em perguntar. Olhei para o meu irmão e vi que ele se levantava para vir ter comigo, deitou-me ao meu lado e ficou a olhar para mim. Olhei para ele também, respirei fundo e ganhei coragem:

- Naruto… O Itachi e o Sasuke… - Fui interrompida por ele.

- Os Uchihas estão na lista de convidados, se é isso que queres saber. – Disse-me ele. Fiquei surpreendida por ver o quanto o meu irmão me conhecia ao ponto de adivinhar os meus pensamentos. Mas ao referir o nome Uchiha parecia que estava qualquer coisa a incomoda-lo. – Eu sei como te sentes. Já lá vão 13 anos desde que eles se mudaram para Suna e nunca mais vimos o Sasuke nem... O Itachi. - Ele pareceu-me estranho quando falou no Itachi mas não liguei.

Fiz um sorriso triste e depois lembrei-me:

- Podíamos passar pela casa do Shika e do Kiba para chama-los e podíamos ir até ao lago… Como à dez anos atrás. – Propus eu.

- Tens 15 anos, não 5, Ino. Já não tens idade para isso. – Respondeu-me seco. – E nem te atrevas a tentar fugir, pelo menos não o faças hoje. O pai esforçou-se muito por te dar a melhor festa que já tiveste, por favor não estragues tudo. – Ele aproximou-se mais de mim e fez-me uma festa na cara. Fiz uma cara amuada e ele riu com a atitude imatura. – Não faças essa cara, também já não tens idade para amuar. – Deu-me um beijo nos lábios e levantou-se. – Agora vamos lá acabar de estudar esta maldita lista de convidados.

- Ok, que remédio. – Disse eu, levantei-me e fui para uma cadeira perto do meu irmão.

#######################

As horas passaram e os convidados começaram a chegar. Como era o meu aniversario as regras de etiqueta diziam que o meu irmão deveria estar à porta a receber os convidados e só depois de todos presentes é que eu iria descer a grande escadaria, com o meu vestido novo, e iria cumprimentar primeiro os convidados mais importantes e só depois os outros. Já eram quase 9:30 e os convidados continuavam a chegar. Eu estava no meu quarto à espera que uma das minhas empregadas me viesse avisar que estavam todos presentes. Ouvi alguém bater à porta e dei permissão para entrar, pensei que fosse a criada a avisar que estava na hora por isso levantei-me mas quando olhei para a porta qual não foi a minha surpresa quando ouvi uma vozinha muito meiga a dizer 'P-Parabéns, Ino' e vi as minhas amigas Tenten e Hinata à porta.

Não resisti e abracei-as. Elas abraçaram-me também.

- Não resistimos a vir aqui chatear-te! - Disse Tenten com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo. – Parabéns miúda.

- Obrigada, queridas. – Disse com uma voz ternurenta.

- De nada Ino. Nós sabemos como é uma seca ficar à espera que os convidados cheguem. – Disse Hinata. – Por isso viemos fazer-te companhia. O N-naruto disse-nos que estavas aqui. – Justificou Hinata um pouco corada ao referir o nome do meu irmão. Era evidente que ela gostava dele mas só ele é que não via isso.

Sentamo-nos na minha cama e ficamos a falar por um bocado. Não as conhecia à muito tempo mas gostava delas. Conheci a Hinata quando tinha 9 anos, durante uma viagem de férias que eu e a minha família fizemos e ficamos em casa dos Hyuugas durante uma semana. Ela sempre foi muito tímida e ao pé do meu irmão passa a vida a desmaiar mas também é uma rapariga muito meiga e amiga em quem se pode confiar. A Tenten conheço desde que tinha 6 anos, ela é filha de um dos pajens do meu pai. Sempre gostei muito dela, ela é desenrascada e corajosa. Se não fosse mulher aposto que combateria na linha da frente das batalhas. Também gosto muito dela.

Finamente veio uma empregada dizer que podia descer. A Tenten e a Hinata desceram primeiro porque não poderiam acompanhar a princesa. O meu irmão veio buscar-me ao quarto pois teria de descer as escadas que davam para o salão principal com ele.

- Preparada? – Perguntou ele.

- Sempre.

Os empregados abriram as enormes portas e eu enlacei o braço no do meu irmão.

- O príncipe Naruto e a princesa Ino. – Anunciou um homem muito pomposo antes de começarmos a descer as escadas.

Caminhamos lentamente e com uma postura de superioridade. Descemos as escadas como o protocolo diz, enquanto toda a gente olhava para nós e comentava quão bonito era o meu vestido ou como o meu irmão era elegante. Finalmente chegamos ao fim da torturante escada e o meu pai veio ter connosco. Quando se aproximou vi que trazia companhia.

- Minha filha e meu filho. – Começou ele. – Estes são Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro e Sabaku no Temari.

- Muito prazer. – Disse o Naruto segurando a mão de Temari para a beijar. Mas a mesma tirou a mão antes dele poder beija-la. Eu não me ri por pouco porque por dentro estava me matando de riso.

- Sim, muito gosto. – Respondeu ela apertando-lhe a mão.

Naruto olhou para ela com aquele ar que eu tão bem conheço como se dissesse "Esta vai ser um desafio mas vai ser minha". O tal Gaara e o Kankuro apertaram a mão ao meu irmão. Eu fui cumprimentada pela Temari com uma vénia, pelo Kankuro com um vénia também mas Gaara deu-me um beijo na cara. O meu pai pareceu-me bastante satisfeito com o procedimento do rapaz o que eu achei estranho.

- Agora que as apresentações estão feitas eu vou até à mesa buscar qualquer coisa para beber. Espero que se dêem bem. – Disse o meu pai e saiu.

Eu olhei em volta a procura de algum dos Uchihas mas não vi nem o Itachi nem o Sasuke. Ainda me lembrei de perguntar se algum dos três irmãos conhecia a família Uchiha mas depois lembrei-me que podia ser levado a mal por isso decidi não perguntar e continuei à procura mas apenas vi a minha amiga Tenten a fazer-me gestos que pelo que eu percebi estava a tentar dizer-me que o tal Gaara era um gato. Abri mais os olhos quase implorando para ela parar quando esse Gaara meteu conversa comigo.

- Faz quantos anos, alteza? – Perguntou-me.

- Faço 15.

- Humm... A menina é muito bonita. - Continuou a contra gosto.

- Obrigada. De onde é que voces são?

- Suna. É um pouco longe daqui mas não perderíamos por nada o seu aniversario. – Respondeu-me o Kankuro. – Sua alteza tem quase a idade do Gaara. Ele tem 16, eu tenho 20 e a Temari tem 17.

- Interessante. – Disse Naruto olhando para a Temari interessado no que via.

- É bom mas não é para ti, ó loiro. – Respondeu Temari.

Naruto ficou de boca aberta porque era a primeira vez que alguém, sem ser eu, lhe falava assim. Eu gostei da Temari. Ficamos a falar durante algum tempo em que durante o qual me pareceu que o Kankuro estava a fazer um parzinho entre mim e o irmão mais novo. Felizmente avistei Hinata o que queria dizer que a família Hyuuga estava ali perto e como boa anfitriã devia ir lá cumprimenta-los. Desculpei-me e fui em direcção à Hinata mas não sem antes o Kankuro me fazer prometer que dançava com Gaara. Naruto ficou a tentar falar com a Temari.

Quando cheguei perto da Hinata ela estava a falar com o primo. Ao verem que eu me aproximava pararam de falar para me cumprimentar.

- Feliz aniversario, sua alteza. – Disse Neji segurando a minha mão e de seguida beijando-a.

- Obrigada. É um prazer tê-los aqui. – Respondi. – Espero que estejam a gostar da festa.

- S-sim, Ino. Estamos a adorar. – Respondeu-me Hinata.

- É sempre bom quando temos uma anfitriã como a menina. – Disse educadamente Neji.

- Obrigada mas está a exagerar.

- Claro que não alteza. – Voltou a dizer Neji. – Uma mulher tão bonita como a senhora… Com certeza já deve ter muitos pretendentes. – Foi nesse momento que percebi porque é que todos os homens da festa olhavam para mim de uma maneira estranha. Estava na idade de casar. E claro que era um belo partido, filha do rei, bonita, simpática e segundo as palavras do meu irmão também era uma 'gata'.

Comecei a entrar em pânico mas não deixei que ninguém se apercebesse. Quando estava prestes a responder ao primo da Hinata avistei uma cabeleira preta muito conhecida.

- Desculpe, Neji, é um prazer falar consigo mas tenho… - Pensei numa desculpa mas não me ocorria nenhuma. Ao ver o meu embaraço a Hinata ajudou-me.

- Neji, nós também temos de ir cumprimentar o rei. Seria muito rude não dizermos nada.

- Claro. – Respondeu Neji. – Até logo, princesa. – Voltou a beijar a minha mão e retirou-se com a Hinata.

Lancei um olhar de agradecimento à Hinata e olhei para onde estava antes o dono do cabelo preto que tinha visto mas ele já não estava lá. Olhei em volta à procura dele mas não o vi. Fiquei triste até que senti uma mão no meu ombro e ouvi uma voz estranha.

- Estava à procura de alguém, princesa? – Perguntou-me a voz estranha.

Era o pai do Itachi e do Sasuke. Já mal me lembrava dele mas ainda reconhecia alguns traços característicos dos Uchiha. Ele estava acompanhado do meu pai que sorriu e fez sinal ao primeiro homem para se afastar.

Quando o pai dos Uchihas se afastou pude ver um jovem adulto de costas para mim a falar com o meu irmão Naruto. O Naruto parecia particularmente feliz, fez-me lembrar de quando éramos mais novos. Ao ver-me olhar para eles, Naruto parou de falar. Sorri para o meu pai e para o pai do Itachi e do Sasuke.

- Sasuke! – Quase gritei. Ao ouvir o seu nome o rapaz virou-se e olhou para mim espantado.

Andei até perto dele.

- Parabéns, alteza. – Disse ele.

Entretanto o meu pai tinha-se aproximado e olhava para mim com aquele olhar de reprovação que ele tão bem sabia fazer. Mas não liguei e continuei a olhar para o Sasuke que também olhava para mim mas com um olhar estranho… Ele estava frio comigo. Também não liguei a isso e continuei.

- Sonhei contigo a noite passada. – Disse-lhe e ele pareceu surpreendido. – Com os dias que costumávamos passar junto ao lago.

- Não acho que isso seja uma conversa apropriada…

Cortei o meu pai.

- Lembras-te? – Perguntei ao Sasuke.

- Como podia esquecer-me? Pelo que parece continua igual, dez anos não a mudaram em nada. – Respondeu-me seco e frio.

- Não me trates por você. – Pedi-lhe. – Já tu mudaste imenso. – Disse com um olhar triste ao ver que ele continuava frio comigo.

- As coisas mudam. Todos mudámos – Constatou e olhou para o meu irmão e depois para mim. – menos tu. Continuas a mesma criança de à 10 anos atrás mas com corpo de mulher.

Aquilo magoou-me profundamente mas decidi manter a postura forte e comecei a trata-lo com frieza também.

- O Itachi? – Perguntei-lhe.

Ele olhou para mim confuso e depois disse um 'Com licença' e virou-me as costas para ir para o jardim. Fiquei a olhar para ele com cara de parva sem perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Apenas vi o meu pai a dizer qualquer coisa ao meu irmão.

#######################

Olhei para o meu irmão à espera de uma explicação. Ele agarrou em mim e fomos até uma sala que estava vazia.

- O que é que eu disse? – Perguntei.

- Já à três anos que o Itachi não faz parte da família Uchiha. – Eu olhei para ele sem entender nada. – Á três anos o Itachi traiu a família para se juntar aos rebeldes, já deves ter ouvido falar deles, eles intitulam-se Akatsuki. Alias é contra eles que o pai esta em guerra. O Itachi passou para o lado deles e agora o Sasuke só tem raiva ao irmão, diz que quer mata-lo.

- Á três anos? Porque é que ninguém me disse? – Reclamei.

- Eras apenas uma criança. Tinhas 12 anos. Não tinhas idade para saber essas coisas. – Ele olhou para mim nos olhos. – Se calhar se tivesses sabido não tinhas dito aquilo… Eu não percebo porque é que o pai não quer que tu saibas nada.

- E agora o Sasuke esta chateado comigo?

- Não direi chateado mas está triste. Primeiro ele não queria vir e depois quando finalmente o pai lhe disse que ele era obrigado a vir tu tocas no único assunto que o podia abalar. – Eu quase chorei ao ouvir o que o meu irmão me tinha dito mas ele chegou-se ao pe de mim, abraçou-me e beijou-me a testa. – Tem calma irmãzinha não é nada que não se resolva.

- Vou pedir-lhe desculpa. – Disse enquanto me afastava mas o meu irmão foi mais rápido.

- Não faças isso agora. Não é digno de uma princesa. – Olhou para o relógio na parede e viu que eram 11:15. – Daqui a quinze minutos o bolo será trazido e cantar-te-emos os parabéns. Ficaras até as quinze para a meia-noite com os convidados. A essa hora eles começaram a ir embora. O Sasuke vai dormir cá por isso podes falar com ele à meia noite. Irei falar com ele, com o Shikamaru e com o Kiba e à meia-noite em ponto apareceremos todos perto do rio.

- Como é que eu vou lá ter? Como é que saio do quarto? – Perguntei.

- Não te preocupes, enviarei o Kiba para tratar disso. Ele é o mais ágil e forte. – Ele sorriu-me. – Não te preocupes. Vai correr tudo bem.

Afirmei com a cabeça. O plano parecia-me perfeito. Mas como o Shikamaru diz: Não existe perfeição sem considerar-mos que pode aparecer um obstáculo. E realmente nós não tínhamos falado no caso de sermos apanhados ou seguidos.

#######################

Obrigada às pessoas que estão a ler. Aqui esta o primeiro cap. Espero que gostem, o acabei ontem mas fiquei com sono e fui me deitar ^^'

Bacci

**Inês Kiryu**

#######################

**Agnes' time**

**Prestige High School **é uma maravilhosa fic de fichas em que a maravilhosa eu serei uma das personagens principais. É sobre um internato conheçido por todo o mundo e está no top dos melhores colegios do mundo, mas mesmo nos melhores sitios acontecem as cenas mais estranhas e ainda por cima com adolescentes à mistura não pode dar coisa santa.

As fichas ainda estão abertas, vamos minha gente! Tudo a enviar fichas! E enviem também fichas de meninos.

**Agnes**


End file.
